


Sick. {HIATUS}

by jhssunflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Mark Tuan-centric, Markjin, Rating May Change, markjin because everyone needs markjin, side 2jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhssunflower/pseuds/jhssunflower
Summary: Mark is sick, in a foreign hospital, completely alone. But what will happen when he meets a certain someone and despite his illness starts feeling more alive than ever?inspired by Dandelion Hair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fic so !!

Mark had never intended for it to end up like this. To be honest, he had just expected to stay in America for the whole of his life pursuing a career in sports or something like maths. He had always been good at maths. But no. He had moved to Korea and although his parents said everything would be okay, that things would be better for him there, although his brother and sisters had been so excited about the move talking about fashion and experiencing a new culture, Mark never really thought it would be. And he was right. School was harder, sports were more competitive and all of the things that people had praised him for being good were considered normal. He was above average at best at some things, but by no means was he the best at anything. And on top of that, there was the problem of the language barrier.

Now Mark, he wasn’t stupid. He could speak Mandarin and English and an adequate amount of Spanish but Korean just made his head hurt. From the hangul to the grammar to the actual pronunciation, he just couldn’t seem to get it. And here he was going to a strict, elitist Korean private school with only the most basic knowledge of the language. It seemed impossible to make friends. That’s not to say he didn’t try, though. He had heard of one boy, Jackson Wang (or Wang Jackson, as they called him), who could speak English, Korean and both Cantonese and Mandarin. Mark did want to talk to him, he really did but he was always surrounded with his other friends who just seemed too loud for someone like Mark. They used to hang around with someone called Park Jinyoung, but one day he had just disappeared into thin air. No one seemed to know where he was except maybe is inner circle but there were enough rumours and whisperings to fill the void that the truth couldn’t. So mark just watched from the sidelines. The only class he was really good at was English but, well, no one was surprised by that; he had lived in America for 16 years. All he needed to do was sit there and write about verb congregations for the hour and move onto the next class.

 

 

Around two months after moving to Seoul, the health problems began. Not noticeable at first, just shortness of breath, losing a bit of hair and feeling weak after exercise really, but it got to a point where Mark really couldn’t bear. He spoke to his parents about it and, being his parents, they immediately took him to a hospital, “for a checkup at the least,”  
they said. It wasn’t just a checkup. After talking about the problems he was facing and the severity of them, the doctors took him in for more time so they could run tests. Mark didn’t really think anything of it, though. It was probably protocol. After many blood tests and worried looks from his parents, the doctors and hospital staff told him that it would be required fir him to stay the night for observation. Well, they didn’t really tell Mark, he could only barely understand what was going on. But when his parents translated Mark could only see one silver lining to this shitty situation. He would get to miss school. 

So Mark stayed the night at the hospital. He could only just remember being taken into a room that he would be sharing with who knows what for who knows how long. In his drowsy and dizzy state, he didn’t really care, all he wanted was to go to sleep, even if it was in a hard, cold bed in a nylon, scratchy hospital gown. His parents would bring him clothes in the morning anyway. Needless to say that he immediately regretted the decision to fall asleep even before he was properly ender the sheets immensely in the morning. He was cold and exposed to the room around him and to his ward-mate, who was, thankfully, still asleep. Looking around the room he noticed all the little belongings around the room, not placed messily but like someone was living there, or had been for a long time. Who even was his roommate anyway? Mark scratched his head in an effort to remember whatever the nurse had told him late last night but, unfortunately, nothing came to mind. He would find out later anyway. For now, Mark focused on the more pressing matters like, for instance, finding a way to warm up or, oh I don’t know, a bathroom.

After walking down the halls for what seemed like an eternity, consisting mainly of fruitless attempts of searching and Mark cursing at himself for not being able to remember the word toilet in Korean, he found his way to the reception. Not where someone wants to be in only a gown, but at this point, Mark was desperate and he didn’t care. He made his way to the desk, google translate on his phone and asked the question which he was desperate to know the answer. When I say he asked, I mean he stumbled through his words and ended up having to show the receptionist his phone in order for her to understand. What Mark had failed to notice, through, was the small group of five teenagers huddled around the vending machine in search of caffeine, sugar, anything. While Mark was busy trying to understand the poor receptionist’s instructions, one of said boys had recognised Mark, albeit just recognising the face and not his name. Said boy turned back to his friends and asked them if they knew the name of the lost looking boy in the hospital gown standing by an exasperated looking receptionist. Lucky for him, one of the five did know his name and walked right up to Mark, shouting his name, which was, in Mark’s opinion, too loud for the first thing in the morning. Although Mark did think this, he didn’t voice it, he didn’t know how. He also didn’t know how to ask the boy, who he recognised to be Jackson Wang followed by his group of friends why he was talking to him like they were friends and hadn’t only exchanged one brief smile in the halls of the school when Jackson had realised that he was the new kid or what Jackson and his friends were doing here.

It didn’t take long for the receptionist to leave Mark be, his attention fully diverted which was, Mark thought to himself, a betrayal. If he had been with his friends back in America, he probably would have made a joke about this being like one of those top ten anime betrayals memes that they had laughed at so long ago. However, he wasn’t in America with his friends, he was standing alone in a hospital waiting room looking like a deer caught in the headlights while five seemingly friendly boys approached him. Needless to say that from an onlooker’s perspective, the encounter would’ve definitely looked rather odd. As Mark tried to think of the right words in Korean to say, he had completely forgotten that both he and Jackson could speak two of the same languages and it wouldn’t be necessary to talk to him in Korean when he could us either, or both, of the two. Jackson, on the other hand realised this and asked in a mix of English and Mandarin, “Hey! Mark, right? I never actually got the chance to speak to you but here you are! The perfect excuse! Wait, what are you doing here. Well I mean you’ve obviously here because you’re ill but like you’re in a fucking gown in a lobby bro thats not normal. Anyway doesn’t school start soon? You should be there. Unless they know you’re in hospital. They probably do. Wow you really don’t talk much, help a brother out I need a breather”. The rest of his friends stood behind them, perplexed as to what Jackson was saying. Mark was pretty sure he mirrored their confused expression, too. “Yeah, well, the school should know I think. I don’t actually know. Um wait do you know where the bathroom is? I’ve been searching since I woke up.” Mark explained, giving himself a mental pat on the back for speaking in front of all of those people. In school he could never do that. Speaking of school, Jackson had asked Mark what he was doing there but they went to the same school, him and his friends should be there right now if they wanted to stay alive. The principal was a scary man even in a good mood, but maybe that was just Marks impression of him. Interrupting his thoughts, Jackson replied, “Sure man. Let me show you. Do you want me to tell the others? Wait do you know their names? You haven’t been here long. Oh god do you know my name? It would be so awkward if you didn’t oh fuck. really had to fuck that one up didn’t you, Jacks” Mark cut him off by responding with, “Yes I do know your name. Just not the others’. Please though, can that wait I really need a piss?” Mark cringed at his last sentence but the point was there. He really did need to pee. Badly. So Jackson turned around to the others and presumably told them they’d be right back, to do whatever they were there to do or something. 

Once Jackson had taken Mark to the bathroom, they both decided that it’d be best that they go their separate ways. It was awkward, really. They were pretty much strangers but lucky for Mark, Jackson did most of the talking. No wonder the boy knew three languages; he was constantly talking and only one language for that certainly wouldn’t suffice. Mark never asked Jackson why he was there. Maybe because if the man spoke so much but didn’t talk about why he was there, it was probably personal and Mark didn’t want to press. He was a better listener anyway. So they walked to their respective destinations but still didn’t part ways. It got to a point where Jackson thought that Mark was following him like some creepy stalker so he asked Mark where he was going but the response he got was much worse than he expected it to be. Oh God it was bad. He had to tell the others to warn him. They were going to the same room. 

“Oh okay. Thats cool. So, like, do you know how to get there? I can show you if you’d like I just have to text the guys and tell them id be a little longer.” Jackson asked, trying to buy himself more time. Much to his dismay, however, Mark told him that it was fine, he knew where to go, plus he’d already taken up too much of Jacksons time. Still, Jackson had to warn the others. It was inevitable that Mark would find out who his roommate was but he didn’t want to shock anyone so he had to warn them. Mark wasn’t a bad person but who knows who he’d tell. This had to be kept under wraps. So he insisted on stopping by the nearest vending machine that had so he could text BamBam who would tell the rest. After getting a snickers bar (despite his nut allergy), he excused himself with a distracted, “well, this is me. Get better soon Mark. I’ll see you at school for when you reappear”.

After Jackson left, Mark thought back on the past hour or so as he walked back. It was weird to think about. Someone knew his name and actually spoke to him. Whats more is that they were popular. And they helped him. Maybe Korea wasn’t so bad. Or more, wouldn’t be once he got out of this stupid hospital. He was by his room now and looked around to see a very worried looking nurse pacing around the room. “oh my god where were you? I come back to this room after getting the medicine for your roommate and neither of you is here? Where is he? Do you know? Oh fuck I might lose my job if he’s in danger,” the nurse rambled on and on and all Mark could downs wait for her to finish while he stood awkwardly in the doorway. The hospital, it seemed, had gotten the nurse who spoke English to take care of mark which he was very thankful for. One she was done talking, mark told her that he only left to go to the restroom but got lost on the way there. It wasn’t a complete lie. He also told her that he didn’t even know who his roommate was but he’s sure he’d turn up sooner or later. She seemed relieved with that information although Mark was sure that once he’d left she’d go on a wild hunt after his roommate. For now though, she took took mark through to a room with complicated machinery and a professional looking man in a doctors coat waiting for mark to arrive. Apparently he had a busy day ahead of him full of tests but at least it wasn’t school. Anything beats that. 

As it turns out, Mark was indeed not in the best of health and would have to stay in hospital for at least another week until they figured out what was wrong with him and he would see what he’d do from there. For now though, he didn’t care what was up he just wanted to go back to his room where there was a bed and, more importantly, something to entertain him. He was so bored just sitting there while the doctor did numerous blood tests and other kinds of things that he couldn’t be bothered to remember the names of. No, right now all he wasted to do was go to his room and go on his phone or meet his allegedly troublesome roommate. Maybe he could be some fun.

Once he got to his room he saw a figure with black hair facing the other way attached to an iv sitting on the bed. The nurse must’ve found him, then. He coughed to get his attention and the man slowly turned around. His face looked quite familiar but Mark couldn’t quite put his finger on it so he ended up letting it go. “Um, hi. I’m Mark Tuan I guess I’ll be your roommate? I’m from America so I can’t really speak Korean well, I’m sorry.” Mark said in broken Korean, hoping the other could understand. “Ah yes. Hello I’m Park Jinyoung, I guess I can speak okay English? Nice to meet you.” His roommate, Jinyoung, said in lightly accented English. Mark smiled thankfully, hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad if they could at least communicate. Wait. Park Jinyoung. The name rang a bell to Mark as he tried to remember where he’d heard it before. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He was the Park Jinyoung from school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Mark introduce themselves and hit it off immediately, but will there be trouble in paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASVHGSGBMH IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!! its also kind of short but it was the best I could do and I don't really know how to write its just one of those days so im sorry its a bit shitty!! I promise it won't all be like this. Also I didn't proof read so sorry for any mistakes and/or plot holes, I wrote this in bits

“Oh my god,’ said Mark, unable to hide his surprise, “you’re Park Jinyoung. Everyone at school talks about you and how you just, like, vanished off of the face of the earth. Well I guess you’re here, but like wow oh hi sorry I swear I don’t normally talk this much”. Normally, Mark would call himself a quiet person, someone who would only speak when spoken to but now was just pure word vomit. He couldn’t stop talking. Luckily or him, Jinyoung spoke up, “Uh, yeah I guess I did just totally disappear. Look I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell people I was here. I mean its not like some mystery thing its just, you know, I’m in hospital.” Mark understood what he meant. He was one of the most popular guys in school, if people found out he had so much as a cold they’d freak, he could only imagine what they’d do with the knowledge that he was staying inpatient in a hospital. Mark wanted to know why, but he didn’t want to pry. It would probably make things even more awkward than they were already. “Oh you have nothing to worry about me telling people you’re here. Even if I knew how to say it I wouldn’t have anyone to tell, I’m not exactly thriving in the social scene right now.” It felt kind of sad saying it out loud, but he had to say it at some point. If no one but marks parents visited, jinyoung was bound to find out anyway. Jinyoung sighed, “Thank you, Mark. Also I’m sorry about the friends issue, honestly if -no- when we go back to school I’m sure we’ll hang out. You can’t share a room with someone for so long without either being best friends or hating each other and, for some reason, I don’t see us hating each other.” Mark laughed at that, moving up his bed, searching for a better spot on the bed, one that wasn’t cold and hard. “Yeah, the bed got me too when I first came in, pretty sure it gave me back issues.” Jinyoung joked, “If you want, you can come sit here” he gestured to his bed, “my mum figured that I’d be here for a while so somehow she got me a new mattress and brought me over some pillows and blankets” Mark moved hesitantly towards Jinyoung, sitting on the end of his bed, instantly sinking into the soft mattress beneath. “Oh. My. God,” said Mark, nearly losing it right then and there. He would need to get one of those. Once he mentioned to Jinyoung, they just couldn’t stop talking, even though their conversation quickly moved on from mattresses. Before talking to him had been slightly awkward, but now he just couldn’t stop. He hadn’t spoken to someone like that since being in America with his close friends of many years.

A harsh rap of knuckles on the wooden door followed by a voice asking if it was okay to come in awoke mark. The first thing mark noticed was that he was curled up on the edge of a bed as opposed to far up neatly tucked under the covers. The next thing he noticed shocked him. At the head of the very bed he had been sleeping so comfortably on was Jinyoung, who was loosely holding a book as though he had been previously reading it, but was now alert, eyes watching the door. Mark quickly sat up, unsure of what was really going on. The last thing he remembered was talking to Jinyoung at god knows what hour, conversing about his favourite places back in LA, promising to show him there at some point. He must’ve fallen asleep, and Jinyoung, being the angel he was, didn’t even ask Mark to move off of his bed, no, instead, he just sacrificed his own comfort for Mark’s sleep. The knock on the door sounded and Jinyoung yelled back a hasty, “In a minute!”. He looked down at Mark, expecting to see him still sleeping peacefully, but was instead greeted with Mark staring up to him with a look in his eyes that JInyoung couldn’t quite place his finger on. Mark blinked and smiled bashfully, noticing he had been caught. With a laugh he asked the time and what was going on, to which Jinyoung replied, “It’s evening rounds, they’ll come in for a few minutes with medication and shit and then leave. It’s about half 7, by the way.” “Okay, thanks. I suppose I should get back to my bed before she comes in and gets the wrong idea. Oh, and thanks for letting me sleep there. You’re right, your bed really is comfortable. I’ll talk to my parents about getting me one of those mattresses when they visit.” Mark replied, laughing as he got into his own bed. Jinyoung called for the nurse to come in and did her job, giving Jinyoung an extensive amount of medication before handing something blue to Mark. “The doctor will explain in the morning,” she explained, “but for now rest up and eat the food. It’ll be down in a few.” Mark nodded, not really understanding much but hoping Jinyoung would translate when she left. As luck would have it, Jinyoung had just finished taking all of the medication as the nurse left, then translating to Mark what she said, adding on that he hoped it wasn’t too serious. He really did hope Mark wasn’t too sick but part of him hoped Mark would stay for a while to keep him company until… But he didn’t mention that, it was an awful thought to have, even if it was brief. They spoke for a while about whatever random thought came to either of their heads, carefully avoiding the topic of whatever illness the other had, Jinyoung seemed rather secretive about that but Mark understood. It might just be hard for him to talk about. They talked and talked and talked until at some point Mark fell asleep mid-sentence. Damn, the boy really could sleep.

The next day, Mark’s parents and sister visited, bringing clothes and blankets and, to Mark’s request, his pillow. Sleeping without it really had been difficult. Jinyoung watched Mark and his family’s interaction with interest. They all seemed quite worried about him, but from what Mark had told him about them he didn’t think they were the most considerate of people. Not only did they leave him in a hospital for all of yesterday with literally nothing, not even clothes or a phone charger (he’d had to borrow Jinyoung’s, thank god they both had an iPhone), but they literally packed up and moved to a different country that Mark knew nothing about, let alone the language and completely thought his protests were stupid and spoilt when he said he didn’t want to because of those reasons. Not that Jinyoung wasn’t glad Mark had moved here, mind. If he hand’t then they’d have never met. That really would be a tragedy of epic proportions. Earlier Mark had been taken to the doctor’s office, presumably to be told what they though he had, and had come back looking rather upset, mumbling something about “Luke”. Yeah, Jinyoung had no idea. He was going to ask, but before he had though of the words to say, his family came bumbling bearing clothes and bedding. Throughout their whole encounter, Jinyoung noticed that while his family were busy cooing and fussing over him, Mark just looked bored or out of it, his eyes glued over as he gave half-assed responses to whatever his family was saying to him. They didn’t seem to nitty, though, they were too busy playing the caring parents act. 

When they left, saying goodbye to Jinyoung as they had when they had said hello when Mark introduced them, Jinyoung asked Mark if he was okay. Bad mistake. “Well Jinyoung I’m in a hospital, probably going to die so, no, I’d have to say that this hasn’t been my finest moment,” snapped Mark. “Jesus, I meant emotionally. And what’s this about you dying? You’ve barely said a word since you got back from talking to the doctor, which, look, I understand, and you just drop that bombshell because I asked you how you are? Look I’m sorry about whats going on but listen to me. You are not going to die. I won’t let you. Death works hard but Park Jinyoung works harder.” Jinyoung retorted, noticing how the blond’s demeanour changed as he said the last part. “I’m sorry Jinyoungie,” Mark started, jinyoung shocked but didn’t hate the nickname, “It’s just I’m really frustrated. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. Its just that I’m the one with leukaemia and my parents act like they’re the ones that have it the worst. I guess its just I wish that, just for once, they’d think about me instead of them first. Sorry, I’m ranting.” “No, it's okay. Get your feelings out. Its okay Mark, I get it. Just, like, explain things to me first. I’m not going to be mad if you want to talk to me, to trust me.” Replied jinyoung, hoping that Mark knew that he wasn’t just saying those things, that he actually meant them. “No, it’s just, you probably have it way worse. I mean all that medicine you take and you don’t even seem slightly phased by it but I’m still here struggling to stay I hospital and take medication for less than two days.” It felt weird, for Mark to open up like this to someone he had just met, let alone to anyone. The only person he’d only really ever opened up to in the past was his best friend from America, Andrew Chan, an they’d known each other since, like, birth. “It’s easy for me to be unfazed by things Mark, I’ve had to do most of this my whole life. Like, at some point in the future I knew I would have to go to inpatient and thats just what I’ve always known. I mean, I’ve deadass known since I can remember that I’m probably going to die young. Its just normal for me. For you, on the other hand, you go to this strange country and find out you’re sick, maybe dying, and you have to stay in a hospital for a long long time, all in a` matter of days. It must be overwhelming. Its fine for you to get like this Mark, trust me you could definitely be handling it worse.” Mark looked confused and asked Jinyoung what he meant about probably dying at such a young age, if he ferret comfortable answering. To which Jinyoung replied, “I have a CHD. A congenital heart defect. Basically if I don’t get a new heart soon, I’m going to die. but its fine. hearts are rare and theres only a few things left on my list of things to do before I die. So don’t you worry about me, worry about getting better, okay Mark? Can you do that for me, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its bad !! follow me on twitter @mtuanbby. Comments are appreciated <3


	3. not a chapter

so hi yeah it's been a while. I guess this is like 2 and a bit months late but I'm going on a temporary hiatus. I just really can't do much at the moment, and as much as it sounds like an excuse my mental state absolutely sucks and I'm in ad out of hospital and every time I try and write I just can't. I promise when I come back there'll be a better and more regular updating schedule, I will probably write chapters in advance and upload them weekly in case I get writers block or something. I'm sorry, ill be back when I can, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @mtuanbby on twitter to ask me questions and stuff
> 
> comments are appreciated.


End file.
